War of the Minecraftian Gods
by Malamute456
Summary: (Read my other story first or this will make no sense!) Herobrine wants to kill Markiplier for defying him, and Notch for helping Markiplier defy him. He can't fight because he is Notch's brother, but his son can! Now we get to see some action between Sky, Rage, Tobuscus, and Markiplier!
1. Prologue

**You guys are amazing! Thank you for supporting my first story! :D Well, here is the prologue for part 2!**

* * *

"And this is where we send captured employees from rival companies!" Rage gestured to the pit full of very well-fed fishspiders.

"You're a monster," Hollow stated for the hundredth time that day. Rage was happily showing his company, Fishspider Industries, to his friend.

"I'm not a monster! I just have a very successful empire!" Rage whined. He was just about to lead Hollow to where they make cyborg fishspiders, when he heard a voice in the back of his mind:

_Rage, my son, I require your assistance. Come see me at once._

"Uh… Hollow, I gotta go, like, now!" Rage told his friend before running off to some other part of the facility.

Rage went down to the level 3 security section and entered the Nether portal. When he got to his company's Nether outpost, he left it immediately through the air lock. Safely out of sight from his employees, he began to fly towards a Nether fortress to see what his dad wanted.

* * *

**Prologue complete! This story is gonna get INTENSE! There will be fighting. There will be treachery. There will be fishspiders. There will be cake. This is the most intense author's note ever. Some would say this was madness. Will I say that THIS. IS. MINECRAFT! *kicks offending parties into a ravine***


	2. Scottish Murder Lava

**Summer + Vacation + internet problems! Sorry for not updating! I also had a case or writer's… BLOCK! LOLOLOLOLOLOL MINECRAFT PUNS LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL im so sorry you had to hear that I watch rage too much**

* * *

"Hey, dad, what do you want?" rage asked when he found his father in the Nether fortress. "I was sort of in the middle of something!"

"Rage, I need you to kill someone for me," Herobrine casually like he was asking Rage to hand him the remote for the TV.

"Sure. Whatever," Rage replied in the same casual way. "Who do you want dead _this _time?"

"His name is 'Markiplier,' and he, like you, is a mortal-turned-god, thanks to my brother. Because of certain 'rules' enforced by my brother, _I _cannot kill him. _You_ on the other hand…"

Rage understood. "Yes, father." With that, Rage left the Nether fortress and headed back to the FSI Nether outpost.

* * *

Meanwhile, Toby was in the Nether abusing his immortal status by swimming in lava.

"Take THAT, Scottish lava! Try to serve up your death murder sauce NOW!" Toby yelled at the lava for some unknown reason. Suddenly he saw what looked like a _person flying_ above the lava lake he was in. "What the balls?!" Toby exclaimed as he proceeded to fly after the person. He saw that it was the world famous CEO of Fishspider Industries, confusing him even more. "Since when do business people get to fly? If they do, I'm going into business!" Toby explained to a nearby gravel block.

Toby followed Rage to the Nether fortress and decided to listen to his conversation with Herobrine from the shadows.

"This sounds like something bad…" he concluded. "Notch'll know what to do!" Toby grabbed some glowstone and made an Aether portal.

* * *

**Again, sorry for not updating! Hope this chapter makes up for it a bit! How did I do? I think I nailed Toby's personality! XD**


	3. Awkward for Everyone Involved

**No reviews for chapter 2? Well I ****_was_**** away for a while, so I understand. On a sidenote, I need some OCs to be normal Minecraftians. I'd appreciate it. I'll need a Minecraft name (the one with numbers and random x's), nickname, gender, age, personality, which leader they follow, and a description of how they look and any special powers that come with how they look. Example: The Mudkip would have mudkip abilities. I'll be needing at least 1 for each leader! Now on to the story!**

* * *

Tobuscus told Notch what happened as soon as he got to the Aether.

"WHAT?!" Notch couldn't believe what he was hearing. "GRAH! I'll need to talk to my brother about this later!" He was furious. Notch sighed, "In the meantime, Tobuscus, I need you to get Sky and Markiplier. I don't want to take any chances. If Markiplier dies, no one will be kind and helping anymore! There will be no charity!" Then it hit him, "That's exactly why Herobrine wants him dead! Go quickly, Tobuscus!"

"You can count on me, Mr. Notch, sir!" Toby jumped through the portal that lead to the Overworld.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rage was searching the land, obsidian sword in hand, trying to find the one called Markiplier.

* * *

Sky sat on his majestic butter throne in his butter castle. Being the god of ore, he had all the butter he could ever need. He was admiring his fine butter pickax when someone burst through the front door. Someone with a British accent.

"I am looking for the one known as 'Markiplier.' Do you know where I can find him?" Rage asked Sky.

"What?" Sky asked, confused, "Who's Markiplier?"

"Oh, he's just some god my dad wants me to kill for him."

The word 'god' caught Sky's attention. "_Another_ god besides Notch and Herobrine? I thought I was the only one!"

"First of all," said Rage, irritated, "for your information, I'm also a god. Second of all, YOU'RE A GOD TOO?!"

"SERIOUSLY HOW MANY GODS ARE THERE?! LIKE, SIX?!" yelled Sky.

Well this sure was awkward. In fact, it was awkward for everyone involved. That meant it was the perfect moment for Toby to burst through the door.

"SKY! NOTCH NEEDS YOU! MARKIPLIER IS IN DANGER! IT'S SUPER IMPOR-" Toby stopped, glancing at the two people before him. "Oh... Is this a bad time?"

"Well," said Rage, his words full of hatred, "it seems that I found out who I noticed _spying _on me..."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! You'll have to wait till the next chapter! That's right! I'm back with a fury!**


	4. New Alliences

**Dang... This is a quick update... Well, I guess fast action needs fast writing!**

* * *

"Um... I... Uh..." Toby stammered, "I was just doing what Notch said! I-I don't know where the information came from!"

Rage sighed, "Tobuscus, I can use telepathy. Don't even try to lie to me."

"Y-you can?!" Toby was shaking with fear. "H-how?!"

"That," said Rage, "is none of your business, god of battle. And before you try, don't bother attacking me. I know the best way to take you down already."

"Okay, WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Sky yelled, feeling ignored. "Am I the only one confused here?! WHY ARE THERE SO MANY GODS?!"

"Sky, there's no time to explain!" yelled Toby. "Notch needs your help to keep him," Toby pointed at Rage, "from killing Markiplier!"

"It's not _my _fault!" complained Rage, "It's not like I can disobey the bloody god of death and chaos! Let alone my own _father_!"

"You could just say that you couldn't kill him," suggested Sky.

Rage almost facepalmed. "And how could I lie to someone who can see strait into your soul?"

"Look guys," interrupted Toby, "I'm just here to get Sky. Sky, are you coming? You, me, Markiplier, and Notch against Rage and Herobrine! We can't lose!"

"That seems extremely unfair," complained Sky. "Besides, you heard Rage! It's not his fault!"

Rage started to smile.

"Sky, Rage is a son of _Herobrine_! You can't trust a word he says!"

"Oh," said Rage, "and why not? Is it because my dad is _unwillingly _the god of something you think is bad? Imagine the world _without_ death, _without _some chaos, _without change!_ Nobody appreciates my father or what he does!"

"Tobuscus, I have to say I agree with Rage," said Sky, "When you get back to Notch, tell him I'm siding with Rage in this."

"Aww thanks man!" Rage pat Sky on the back.

Toby stood there, dumbfounded, before he managed to say, "How could you, Sky?" and left without another word.

* * *

"We need armies," said Rage. "Tobuscus, Markiplier, and Notch will _definitely _have more forces than just themselves.

Sky sighed, not sure if he had made the right decision, "I have my own army. Yo, Beef!"

The bull-lman came into the room, followed by a cow. "Yes, sir?"

"Tell the recruits to be prepared. We will be going to war soon." Sky ordered.

"Yes, sir! What about this guy?" Beef nodded towards Rage.

"He's fine. I need to talk to him in private."

"Kay." Beef trotted out of the room, followed by his cow.

Rage looked at Sky and asked, "Was that a bull-man?"

"Uh... Yeah..." replied Sky, a little embarrassed to hang out with so many animals.

"Dude! That is epic!'

Sky smiled. This wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

**Now that the story's starting to go quickly, the flow of ideas can't be stopped! I love the OC's you guys have submitted!**


	5. Toby Can Sure Talk Fast!

**Guess what guys? I'M NOT DEAD! *dodges tomatoes* Sorry for not updating! SCHOOL SUCKS, MAN!**

* * *

"MARK! MARK MARK MARK MARK MARK!" Toby screamed entering Mark's HQ.

"What is it?!" Mark asked entering the room. "And make it fast!"

"Okay! NotchtoldmetogetyouandwarnyouofHerobrine'ssonRagec omingtogetyouandItoldSkybutheisatraitorandisgoingt ohelpRageforsomereasonandweneedtobuildupourarmiesb eforetheyometokillyou!" Toby replied, going as fast as he could.

Mark almost facepalmed. Luckily he could understand what Toby said. "Okay, Toby, when someone tells you to be fast, they don't mean _that _fast! Now, what do you mean we need armies?"

"Well," Toby explained, "We can't expect two united leaders of incredible armies to come at us alone! Sky has sheer numbers on his side, and Rage has one of the most feared and determined armies in Mineraftia, _despite_ their small numbers!"

"Okay, I see your point. God, I wish-," Mark stopped himself, remembering that he _was _a god, "Goodness, I wish I had never met Herobrine!"

"Okay! Get your army and me and my army will meet you at the Shrine of the Forgotten Bro in 24 hours!" Toby flew away.

"Ah, the Forgotten Bro…" Mark mused to himself, "I wish I could have met him… Anyways, DJ!"

DJ teleported into the room, "Yes, sir?"

"Rally the troops! We leave for the Shrine of the Forgotten Bro in one day!"

"Yes, sir," and she warped away.

* * *

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Hope this makes up for it! And I'll make a story 'bout the Shrine real quick too!**


End file.
